SPC05
is the 5th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 346th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After being volunteered to do a report on their town for television, Hibiki and Kanade have a clash over their different styles. But soon they remember just how much fun it is to work together. Summary Battling a Negatone, Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm could not unite, and thus failed to conjure their final attack. In order to boost their Harmony Power, Hummy suggested that Hibiki and Kanade practice piano together. However, Hibiki was still not enthusiastic about music and refused to practise, resulting in a quarrel with Kanade again. Depressed and at home Hibiki calls her mother, who is away overseas. To her surprise she finds out that she and Kanade have been volunteered by her mother as reporters for a friend's TV show, focusing on Kanon Town. Initially the girls planned on turning down the offer, but they find themselves tempted by things they cannot refuse- namely a buffet and an interview with Ouji. On the day of filming, Kanade was nervous about being a reporter, while Hibiki was too relaxed. With their contrasting personalities, their reporting styles are shown to be dfferent as well. Kanade took the opportunity to write down what she plans on saying and gives off her portion like a long history lecture. While Hibiki spends her time reporting anything and everything she sees at spur of the moment. Pointing out each other's faults of too much precision and being too vague, they bicker again. Witnessing this scene, Siren and Trio the Minor smile. Siren then decided to take over the TV camera and use the network to broadcast the Melody of Sadness. Hibiki started to introduce the busking musicians about town, but soon met an old lady along the way and started to chat about irrelevant things. Just as things were getting out of hand, Kanade stepped in and followed up on Hibiki's report. Then, Hibiki repays her gesture by pinching her after she gets nervous during her attempt to do a report on the Musical Princes. Brought back to her senses, Kanade asks Ouji why he likes playing music. "Why do I love playing music?... Because I managed to meet these precious bandmates whom I can unite with," he told Hibiki and Kanade. He adds that they appear to be united at that moment. Hibiki and Kanade had finally come together as one. At that point, Siren and Trio the Minor appeared, planning to use TV to broadcast Siren's voice. However, Siren spotted a musical note hiding inside the TV camera, and changed it into a Negatone. Melody and Rhythm had a hard time battling the Negatone, until they remembered how they helped each other during the reporting session. Working in harmony, they provide enough strong blows to defeat the negatone, subduing it with their finisher. Knowing that their hearts have become one, Hibiki and Kanade raised their Harmony Power, and began their piano practice. Initially they seem concerned, but they are happy to see that their bonding is allowing them to grow stronger again. Major Events *Hummy reveals that the Cures need to up their Harmony Power to become stronger. *Hibiki's mother Maria is shown for the first time. Trivia *"Dotabata" in the episode title means "slapstick" or "noisiness" in Japanese. *The Cure Module's function as a wind instrument is demonstrated for the first time. According to Hummy, Fairy Tone Dory's power is that of dreams, healing the player's heart and allowing her to dream. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Hojo Maria *Ouji Masamune *Hojo Dan Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪